


Metal Edged

by Mariathe



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pining, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariathe/pseuds/Mariathe
Summary: Burden with loss, Maul finds himself confronted with an unexpected conflict.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Maul
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Metal Edged

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, so this particular fic deals with Mauls disability. The tags didn't give me much to work with but the long and short of it is that Maul is using the force to eavesdrop on a couple in the next room to try and get off. Obviously things don't go as planned. The couple doesn't interact with Maul and it's mostly an introspective of Maul. In case that's not your jam I suggest you don't read this.  
> I'm playing with the idea of writing a follow up chapter but like all my other unfinished works, nothing concrete until it happens.  
> Enjoy!

Soft gasps and pitched cries filled the room.

Bed squeaking with each harsh movement and in some instances knocking against the thin walls.

Clutching his pillow close to his head, horns tearing the down soft pillow.

Maul twisted and turned on his own mattress, alone in his own rented room.

He had spent a long and lucrative day in negotiations with the Pikes regarding trade specifics and details.

All he wanted at the moment was quiet to meditate and sleep. Such a wish was apparently too much to hope for.

The couple next door, thoroughly entangled with each other showed no signs of stopping anytime soon.

Their pleasure radiating in the force, passionate and fierce. For every attempt at mediation, sparked and resonated in response to their passions.

Filling his mind with echoes of their pleasure and fleeting sensations of their touch.

Quiet would not be achieved any time soon and blocking out the force accomplished little. The damage had already been done.

Many years had passed since Obi-wan mutilated him, evidently his mind had yet to realize the necessary parts were no longer there for such activities.

The accursed parts of his brain had already become intoxicated on the endorphins from the perceived stimulation.

Curling into a tight ball, Maul could only immerse himself in what the couple were so determinedly projecting into the force.

Clutching his shoulders and raking his hands down his arms in frustration.

Having spent years in a trash heap and marinating in his insanity, Maul had little need for physical pleasures.

In the days following his rescue and restoration in Mother Talzins scheme, Maul had experimented once.

A clinical study determining the boundaries of his loss. Poking, prodding, and caressing what little remained of his body. Wondering if such sensations could even be achieved.

A study that resulted in a quick conclusion, certain areas were sensitive to such activities.

The skin around his horns and his chest provided immediate results, coupled with other areas amenable to the soft kiss and touch of another.

Yet none could produce enough stimulation to reach orgasm. Kenobi had taken more from Maul than he could ever fathom.

Spurned by the poor results, Maul cursed Kenobi and was forced to accept that copulation was no longer possible for him.

In more quiet and slow moments of boredom, Maul would play with the theoretical idea of experiencing such pleasures through a force connection.

Ideas that would firmly remain theoretical, he wasn’t fool enough to go around asking force sensitives for sex and the idea of cajoling a non-force sensitive seemed more trouble than reward.

Twisting the blanket around his fist, his metal hips rutted weakly against the mattress.

Squeezing his eyes shut and determinedly biting back the gasps and whines rising in his throat.

Tension and arousal burned in his veins, reaching back to messily stroke and tease at his horns.

A fruitless endeavor, he need more and the couple were blissfully unaware of his torment.

Time and again, release and satisfaction pricked his skin and coiled tight in his belly.

Only to bleed away as the twi’lek and togruta couple seemed all to happy to stand at the precipice only to back peddle away.

Thoroughly caught up in the sweet torment of edging. A torture that was far from sweet for Maul.

“ _No, please”_ Maul mewled weakly, shoving his hands to clutch between his legs. Fingers digging into unrelenting, unfeeling metal.

Frustration and anger burned bright in Mauls chest, convinced he would burst from the intensity.

Yet again, the precipice of release so close at hand, slowly melted away as the Togrutas warm mouth pulled away from the twi’leks dripping pussy.

He was so close, had been on the edge far longer than either of the two women. ‘ _It’s not fair’_ a petulant voice cried in his hazed mind.

Rolling on to his back, grimacing as his sweat soaked skin pulled uncomfortably at the sheets.

Feet braced on the mattress and thighs splayed, he could only imagine the shameless image he made rubbing pathetically on the smooth metal of his hips.

Jaw slack as he fought for air, Maul dragged his palms flat along his trembling belly.

Finger tips just barely teasing the taut skin and hard muscle.

Sensation intensified as the twi’lek trailed loving, reverent kisses along the togrutas soft stomach.

Throwing his head back and clenching his eyes shut, Maul tangled his hands in the sheets.

Unaware of how his hips lifted from the mattress thrusting pitifully, instinctively seeking reprieve from his torment.

Hands darting to grope at his chest, fingers clumsily twisting his nipple as the the twi’lek sucked and teased the togrutas breast.

Pleasure spiking, Maul silently begged for either of the two to slip a hand between their legs and _finish_.

Unaware of their audience, the two continued their lazy fucking

Pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss, tangling hands in lekku and montrals.

Even in the haze of pleasure and passion, the overwhelming love and familiarity between the two demanded to be felt and known.

Salt to the wound, flinching away from the onslaught of love and affection Maul weakened his connection.

If only to spare himself the hurt.

Nobody loved him or wanted a bond with him akin to the twi’lek and togruta relationship.

During his training under Sidious, his former master had given him prostitutes to understand those pleasures of the body.

To learn that a Siths passions extended far beyond anger and hate.

When Sidious felt Maul had gleaned all he could from such lessons, his master had instructed Maul to dispose of the men and women he laid with. 

_“Such entanglements lead to attachments, nothing more than vulnerabilities to be exploited. Remember, it is imperative no one can know of your existence”_ Sidious instructed before leaving Maul and the fear stricken sex workers.

Igniting his lightsaber, Maul obeyed. All the while remaining detached and empty.

Maul knew what they had given him was not love, that knowledge didn’t ease the emptiness in his chest.

He never had a friend. Only alliances, masters, apprentices and pawns for his plans.

Nobody who truly cared for him, only cared for the meager power he wielded.

When he was younger he thought the droids tending to him as friends, a misunderstanding made apparent after Sidious programmed the droids to attack him in his sleep.

There was a time when being apprenticed to Sidious had been enough.

When that fulfillment was ripped away, his anger and need for revenge against Kenobi sustained him.

Even as Maul waited for his revenge, each day spent planning, training and meditating on the singular motive of ruining Kenobi. 

Followed quickly by reinstating himself as a major power within the galaxy and getting his revenge against Sidious.

Always waiting, always wanting.

Catching his breath, Maul tentatively opened himself to the force. The twi’lek teased the togruta with an artificial cock.

Gripping the togrutas thighs tight as she rubbed the length along her clit. “Look at you, nice and _wet_. Doin’ so good for me” the twi’lek purred gently. 

Renewed pleasure rushed through her veins at the words, adding another coil of pleasure building in the togrutas gut.

Clapping a hand over his mouth, Mauls eyes rolled back nearly overwhelmed by the togrutas elation at being called good. 

An open chasm of want yawned in his chest as the words echoed into his mind.

Something igniting inside as the words played over and over like a recording. 

Like two ends of rope pulled tight, Mauls mind caught in a whirlwind of need.

Kept so close to the edge, he yearned for another warm body to hold him tight. To touch him with reverence and respect.

Telling him how _good_ he is, how he’s doing so well, that he is deserving. All the while littering his body with soft kisses and tender bites.

A partner able to give him the release he so desperately craved but wouldn’t take the advantage of his vulnerability.

But there was nobody, none who he could explicitly trust and by extension, none worthy of his love. 

Overwhelmed with desire, his frenetic mind supplied him with fantasy to give him what he needed.

Keen blue eyes, manicured beard and hair, and that infuriating Coruscanti accent.

Settled between his splayed thighs, a warm heavy weight pressed to chest. Cupping his cheek and wrapping an arm under the arch of Mauls back to hold him in place. 

_“Oh Maul, is this what you wanted?” Kenobi murmured trailing chaste kisses down Mauls chest. Shifting up to bury his face against Mauls neck._

_Biting back a howl of pleasure as the jedis rough beard agonized Mauls oversensitive skin._

_“Perfect” Kenobi whispered before closing the distance and sucking a brutal open mouthed kiss to the tender skin just under Mauls ear._

Back straining and muscles quivering, Maul couldn’t stop the gasping tearing from his mouth. The fantasy spurring him closer to his orgasm.

Eyes rolling as the keen edge of desperation and frustration sharpened. ‘ _Close- so close, I- I- need’_ the fragmented thought permeated his haze. 

The fantasy could only do so much, he needed the stimulation from the couple in the next room.

Scrabbling at the force, Maul rushed to open himself to the sensations.

Clenching his fist, Maul dropped back onto the mattress with an enraged roar. The wretched twi’lek and togrutas once searing passion had cooled to mere embers.

The two hadn’t even climaxed and yet they reclined on their bed watching some holo-drama while basking in sexual frustration.

Breathing harshly, Maul could only stare at the ceiling of the room. Teased by phantom images of his fantasy as his arousal dulled and retreated.

Left feeling empty and wanton, Maul hauled himself from the bed. Methodically dressing and gathering his few belongings before storming out of the room.

He refused to endure such cruelty, to torture himself in such a pitiful manner. 

Storming to the spaceport, shame and humiliation tightened in his chest. At the peak of his desire, his traitorous mind conjured images of his mortal nemesis.

Nearly coming from the mere idea of lightsaber calloused hands teasing his skin and holding him tight to the jedis warm body.

Beard scraping down his torso and tickling his collarbone punctuated by soft lips.

Intelligent blue eyes watching him come undone, pupils blown wide with desire.

_‘_ _Oh Maul’_

The echo of his arousal singing painfully with the memory.

Glancing about the street, Maul pulled his cloak tighter about him and quickening his pace to his ship.

Indulging himself in private was one matter, but allowing such vulnerabilities in public was entirely unacceptable.

Boarding his ship and hurriedly setting navigations to leave the wretched planet, Maul sat back in the pilots chair.

Staring blankly out of the windshield as the ships automatic controls took over. Unsettled as a new desire made it’s home alongside his need for revenge.

After shocks of his denied pleasure rippling through him. Pressing his lips together, Maul set coordinates for Dathomir.

He needed seclusion and the proper setting in order to meditate on this _inner conflict._


End file.
